It is well known that the number of campers, caravans and similar vehicles produced annually has been increasing for a number of years. It is also known that constant research and experimentation has made these facilities increasingly more comfortable and pleasant to live in. The interior areas have, in fact, been designed so that they can be used for the various needs that may arise in the course of the day, converting a sofa into a bed, for example. From a close examination of current models of campers or caravans it is easy to appreciate that the only area that has not so far been used for more than one purpose, even though it has been greatly improved over the last few years, is the washroom area which occupies a not insignificant area inside a camper which cannot be used for other purposes.